Day Off the Job
by winchesterlove94
Summary: A quick fic where the boys are relaxing at Bobby's, just being brothers. Humor and bantering ensues.


**Just thought I'd write a quick humor-fic with the boys just being brothers and relaxing at Bobby's. Set anytime you want.**

**Enjoy!**

"You're kidding me, right? Sam, Freddy Krueger is most badass villain out of all horror movies! There's no question about it."

"Dean, the only thing that pansy does is stalk people in their dreams!"

"Pansy? Dude, he has _razor_ hands!" Dean protested incredulously, staring at his brother who sat next to him on the couch. "And he doesn't just 'stalk' people in their dreams, he kills them and then they die in real life! What's more badass than that?"

"Michael Myers." Sam said pointedly, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Michael Myers." Dean repeated with disbelief. "Michael Myers? Really?"

"Yes." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on."

"Dude, people have shot him, stabbed him, set him on fire, and still, the bastard doesn't die!" Sam argued, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"Neither does Krueger! And, to top it all off, he doesn't wear some lame-ass mask." Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, because I'd much rather watch someone who looks like their face is covered with bacon than a white mask." Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I like bacon." Dean remarked defensively. "Whatever, he still looks badass."

"Dude, he wears a fedora!"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. "No...Really? What-" He quickly shook his head, getting himself back on track. "Well at least Krueger has a sense of humor. Michael Myers just walks around, taking his sweet damn time the whole freakin' movie."

"Freddy Krueger isn't funny! His jokes are worse than yours." Sam countered, a wry smile on his face.

"Cute."

"Krueger is completely defenseless in real life. Myers can't be killed, which automatically gives him the title to the greatest badass of all horror movies."

"I'm ashamed to be related to you right now."

"Look, all I'm saying is that if it came down to it, Michael Myers would destroy Krueger in a one-on-one fight."

"No way in hell, man. Krueger would slice that mother up." Dean said without a doubt.

"It's not even funny how bad Freddy would get his ass kicked!"

Dean stood up, holding his arms out at his side. "Dude, my guy would annihilate that white masked SOB!"

Sam jumped to his feet, towering over his brother. "No he wouldn't!"

"Yes he would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Bobby!" Both brothers shouted at the same time

"You two bicker worse than an old married couple." Bobby grumbled as he ambled his way into his living room, a bowl of popcorn in hands.

"Tell my brother here, that Krueger is the greatest horror movie villain of all time." Dean said, pointing at Sam.

"No, tell him that Myers is the greatest villain." Sam cut in, coming to stand beside Dean, both facing Bobby.

Bobby opened his mouth to respond, but Dean interrupted, facing Sam. "You know, I distinctly remember you having nightmares after watching A Nightmare on Elm Street."

"I was eight years old! _You_ made me watch it!" Sam exclaimed incredulously, his forehead scrunched up.

"Whatever, you still almost wet the bed." Dean said casually, waving off his brother.

"But-"

"Would you two morons calm the hell down before you give yourselves an aneurysm." Bobby cut in with a sigh, placing the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Fine." The brothers mumbled, plopping back down on the couch.

"Krueger's still better." Dean muttered under his breath.

"No he-"

"Boys." Bobby warned in a 'no nonsense' voice. "Now pop in the damn movie. I ain't gettin' any younger." He continued, an affectionate smile tracing his lips.

Dean grabbed one of the movies off the table and put it in the TV before falling back on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"What movie is this?" Sam questioned, stuffing his own face with popcorn.

"Uh, Friday the 13th." Dean responded around the food in his mouth. "The remake, I think."

"I heard this was God-awful." The younger brother sighed.

Dean grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, drowning out Sam and shooting him a cheeky grin.

_2 Hours Later_

"You're right, that was God-awful." Dean commented as the credits began to roll.

"I told you so." Sam sighed, poking around the leftover cornels of popcorn.

Dean nodded as he took a swig of beer. "You know, that one dude kinda looked like you Sammy."

"What? No. We don't look anything alike."

"You totally do. What was his name? Cray?"

"Clay." Bobby cut in, adjusting his cap as he stood up stretching.

"Yeah, Clay. But he was much better looking than you." Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Sam mumbled, throwing a piece of popcorn at Dean, who promptly caught it and tossed it in his mouth.

Bobby grabbed the other DVD's on the table and shuffled through them. "So what's next? We got Texas Chainsaw, Exorcist, The Shining, It-"

"It!" Dean immediately shouted.

"Dude!" Sam groaned, shoving his brother and shaking his head.

"Oh right...Clowns." Dean remembered with a smile. "How about My Bloody Valentine?"

"Dean, that movie sucks. And we've seen it like three times." Sam pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but that one guy in it that ended up being the bad guy made it totally worth watching!" Dean argued.

"Wait, that Tom Hanniger guy?"

"Yeah! He's a damn good actor." Dean defended. "Put it in, Bobby." He said eagerly, his eyes lit up.

"No, this movie is terrible." Sam complained.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, Dean!"

"No."

"Yes."

"You Winchesters are gonna be the death of me." Bobby sighed, an amused expression on his face as he put in the movie.

Sam watched as a smile crossed Dean's face. "What, do you have some man-crush on this guy or something?" He teased with good humor.

"What? No. Shut up." Dean retorted quickly as Sam began to laugh. "Shut up!" He repeated, shoving Sam lightly.

"Jerk." Sam laughed as the movie began.

Dean shot a smile at his brother before focusing on the screen. "Bitch."

Bobby watched the boys interact, his heart swelling at their light bantering. "Idjits."

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
